


Paper Cuts

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Some OC's - Freeform, nobody likes paper star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: After Paper Star attacks Le Chevre, El Topo decides to confront her.





	Paper Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from an Anon on my Tumblr.

Jean-Paul wasn’t usually the one to be physically confronted, or even verbally confronted by other VILE operatives. His no nonsense attitude usually prevented people from wanting to mess with him. Antonio, on the other hand, was a bit softer, and often found himself being pushed around. He wasn’t as tough as he looked, which meant that not backing down would often end in him getting hurt. Usually, it was Jean-Paul who would end up confronting the other operatives afterwards. This time, however, their roles had switched.

El Topo and Le Chevre were a pair, there was no disputing that. Ever since their first assignment, they had worked together. But for this assignment, only one operative was needed to retrieve the Magna Carta from Paper Star, an operative they weren’t familiar with, although they had worked with operatives who attended VILE academy during the same year as her, and most of them weren’t particularly fond of her.

Jean-Paul hadn’t originally even been considered for the assignment, but since VILE only had a small pool of operatives that weren’t currently busy to choose from, they ended up selecting him. Chameleon, the operative originally assigned to retrieve the Magna Carta, had fallen ill with the stomach bug that had been going around. As for the handful of operatives also not busy or sick, they were all from Paper Star’s class, and didn’t particularly like her, causing them to find their own ways to get out of it. Magpie had talked her way out of it, along with her partner, Nighthawk, Card Trick feigned illness, and as for the other five, they had simply disappeared, leaving Jean-Paul and Antonio as a last resort.

Jean-Paul hated the idea of having to work without Antonio, but he had assured himself that it would be fine. Paper Star couldn’t be as bad as her former classmates had made her out to be, could she? She didn’t _seem _nearly as psycho as they had made her out to be, as far as her could tell, at least.

“Be safe.” Antonio had told him. “I worry about you.”

“Everything will be fine, _mon chou_.” He had assured the shorter man. “All I have to do is retrieve the Magna Carta from Paper Star; its not like I will be working with her.”

Of course, he couldn’t shake the lingering doubt that something would go wrong.

Within just a few minutes of meeting Paper Star, he discovered that the other operatives hadn’t been exaggerating about just how bad she truly was. Even the most rebellious of her classmates would mostly stick to protocol, but Paper Star had decided that she didn’t like the way things were done, instead opting to deliver the Magna Carta herself. When Jean-Paul tried to intervene, she sliced his hands up badly. Frankly, he never would have guessed that paper could be that dangerous.

When it all was over, he returned to the island with his head hung low, and hands wrapped in bandages. Finding out that Paper Star’s recklessness had caused her to fail gave him a certain satisfaction, however, especially when he learned that her rash disregard for the rules would likely land her back on probation, after having only recently gotten off it.

Seeing Jean-Paul injured upset Antonio, especially considering that he hadn’t been there to try and prevent it.

“What happened to your hands?” He asked, rage building. “Did Carmen Sandiego do this to you?”

Jean-Paul shook his head. “Non, I didn’t even see that traitor today, _mon amour_. Paper Star decided that she did not want to follow protocol and decided to cut up my hands when I tried to intervene. On the bright side, she failed the assignment because of it, and won’t being leaving the island for a very long time.”

Antonio’s unusual anger did not subside. “_She _did this to you? That _zorra _won’t get away with this!”

Jean-Paul tried to calm him down. “Please don’t do this, ‘Tonio. She is psycho; I don’t want her hurting you, too.”

Antonio nodded like he agreed, but nothing Jean-Paul said would stop him from confronting Paper Star.

He waited until the next day, when Jean-Paul was busy getting the bandages on his hand changed at the infirmary, to confront Paper Star. She sat alone in the cafeteria, carefully folding a zoo of paper animals, as a group of her former classmates sat at the next table over, happily chatting away. Antonio figured she either enjoyed solitude, or perhaps simply wasn’t welcome among the group.

“Well, if it isn’t the little puppy.” She said with a smirk. “Looking for Le Chevre so you can run back to him with your tail between your legs?”

“I know what you did to Jean-Paul.” He growled. “How about you and I step outside for a second to _talk_?”

“Oh, no, I think I’m comfortable right here.” She replied, picking up an origami dog from the table. “Hm, this one looks perfect for a little lap dog.”

Without warning, she threw the paper canine at him, its pointed ears leaving a long gash across his forehead. The next table over suddenly grew silent, watching to see what would happen next.

As Paper Star noticed her new audience, her smirk grew wider. “Enjoy the show, it’s not over yet.”

“Alright, now, where were we?” She said, turning back to Antonio. “Oh, right; we were discussing the goat.”

Another paper creature came flying at him, this time a goat. Its sharp horns cut into his eyebrow.

“And I’m just getting started.” She chuckled, picking up a paper bird.

Suddenly, a loud crash broke the silence around them. Both turned to see that the next table over had been flipped. Nighthawk, an extremely tall and muscular Polynesian woman, had decided that enough was enough.

“End this now!” She ordered. “You have nothing to gain from fighting, Paper Star; leave now and this won’t escalate further.”

“Wow, I’m _so _scared.” She replied. “What are you going to do, Moana, sing a little song and call your animal friends to help you?”

Nighthawk picked up a chair, preparing to use it as a weapon if she needed to. “That wasn’t a suggestion! Leave. Now.”

Paper Star glared at the other woman, but got up and left, anyways. Nighthawk sighed, fixing the table before sitting back down. The rest of the group had apparently anticipated the table flipping, as they had picked up their trays before it even happened and were now setting them back down as if nothing happened.

Nighthawk turned to her partner. “I swear, one of these day’s I’m going to lose my cool and kill her. If she keeps calling me Moana, it will likely happen sooner than later.”

Her partner, Magpie, nodded in agreement. “Only if I don’t end up killing her first.”

After the incident, Antonio headed down to the infirmary to get his cuts checked out. Jean-Paul was still there, as the infirmary was extremely busy that day, and since he wasn’t currently bleeding, the nurses had put him off to the side in order to treat more urgent cases. Antonio, on the other hand, was taken back to be treated right away.

The gash on his eyebrow needed a few stitches, but besides that, he wasn’t too badly injured. They did want him to stay in the infirmary for a few hours, however, as he had lost a fair amount of blood, and seemed a bit woozy because of it, Jean-Paul, who had finally had his bandages changed, now sat beside him.

“That was really stupid of you.” Said the Frenchman. “Paper Star could’ve hurt you much worse, and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “I couldn’t stand to see you hurt like that, and I let my emotions get the best of me. Can you forgive me?”

Jean-Paul smiled. “I can never stay mad at you. Just promise you’ll stay away from her from now on.”

Antonio nodded. “She nuts; trust me, I’ve learned my lesson.”


End file.
